Nightmare
by SqueakyTheDuck
Summary: Rose has been having a nightmare. Jake wants to help her, but she won't talk to him about it. Now he has to find a way to help her. Please R&R.


**Author's Note: I've been wanting to write this for a long time, now. This is the first story in an AmDrag trilogy, and it's my first fanfic.it doesn't take place before or after Homecoming, it takes place instead of Homecoming. Please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned AmDrag, I would be writing episodes, not Fanfics.**

_Huntsgirl stood before her master as she waited for him to speak. "You're sure that this boy is the American Dragon?" The Huntsmaster asked his apprentice. Huntsgirl nodded. "I have been working for months to gain his trust." she said. "Now, when he least expects it, I shall slay him and fulfill my destiny!" "Excellent." The Huntsman replied. "I see I've taught you well. Tomorrow, lead him to the train staion, where an army of my finest soldiers will be waiting to take him down." "As you wish, Master." Huntsgirl bowed slightly. Yes, the American Dragon would never see it coming…_

Rose bolted upright in bed as she awoke. She looked around, and saw that she was still in her quarters at the train station where she, the Huntsman, and 88 and 89 were staying. She stood up and slowly walked over to the floor-length mirror. She stared at her reflection. She was wearing her Huntsclan uniform, minus the mask and boots, and her blonde hair was pulled back into a single braid. Her deep blue eyes shone with fear from the nightmare she'd just had. Disturbed by the dream, Rose left her quarters and began to walk down the halls. She needed time to think about the strange dream. She wasn't worried about anyone seeing her out here. the rooms were sound-proof, and the others were already asleep, though it was only 10:30. At the end of the hallway, Rose ascended a metal stair case. At the top, she pushed open a door on the ceiling, and emerged in Central Park. She began to walk, deeper into the park. She wasn't exactly sure where she was going, but it didn't matter. A gentle breeze whispered across the field, and the cool grass felt good beneath her bare feet. After about ten minutes, she came to a small oak tree. The first branch was about six feet above her. In a single, graceful bound, Rose leaped up, and sat on the branch, her hands placed on either side of her for balance, her feet dangling down in the air. For a few minutes, all was silent, then she heard a soft voice behind her. "What are you doing out here so late?" Rose recognized the voice instantly. She turned her head, and saw the red dragon hovering at eye level with her. "Bad dream." Rose replied. "Couldn't sleep." Jake dragoned down and his feet hit the ground with a soft thump. Rose reached her hand down, and Jake took it, and climbed up. He sat beside Rose on the branch, mimicking her position. "What about you?" Rose asked. "Why are you out here?" "Late night patrol of the city." Jake replied. "Saturday night is pretty busy. Gramps says I don't have to do this, but I like knowing that everyone is safe. It also lets me get out alone for a while." Rose and Jake talked, allowing their conversation to drift. They talked about the good times they'd had, even when they were enemies. "How about on the ski trip, when you were chasing me on that snowboard." Rose said. "You kept knocking down trees." Jake's cheeks turned slightly red. "You've heard of lumber_jack_?" Rose continued with a teasing grin. "Well, here's lumber_Jake_." Jake gave an embarassed chuckle. As they talked, Rose felt herself growing more relaxed. At last Jake looked at his watch. "11:30." he said. "I'd better be getting back home. My dad knows about magical creatures now, but he'll still get worried if I'm out too late. You okay, now?" Rose nodded. "Yeah, thanks Jake." 

"S'long, guys. I gotta get to school." Jake shouted over his shoulder as he ran torwards the door on Monday morning. "Hold up there, mister." Jonathan stood in front of his son, blocking the door. "You need to eat breakfast before you go. You need your strength for school. Dragon training, too." "Sorry, Dad." Jake said. "Rotwood will be on my case if I'm late again." With that, Jake dragoned up, and flew out the door.

"Hey, what up, guys?" Jake joined Trixie and Spud on Main Street, and the three friends skateboarded torwards school together. When they got inside the school building, they split up and headed to their respective classes. On the way to English Lit, Jake met up with Rose. "Hey, Rose." he said. "I was wondering about something. I tried to go into your dream last, night, but your dream door was locked." "The dream charm can't access nightmares." Rose explained.   
"You had another bad dream?" Jake asked, with a hint of concern in his voice. "About what?" At that moment the bell rang. "I gotta get to class." Rose said evasively. "I'll see you later."

By Thursday, Jake was really worried. His dad noticed. "What's wrong, Jake-a-roo?" Jonathan asked. "Y'know how I was telling you about Rose?" Jake said. "Your mortal enemy girlfriend?" "Yeah," Jake replied. "Well, she's been having nightmares for the past several nights. I know this because I can't get into her dream, even with the dream charm. I happen to know that when a person has a nightmare that often, then it's the same nightmare, and that usually means that something is bothering them. But Rose won't talk about it. She keeps avoiding the subject." Fu Dog had come in during Jake's explanation, and he now spoke up. "Y'know there's a way you can find out." he said. Jonathan yelped, then apologized. "Sorry, still haven't gotten used to the talking dog." "How, Fu?" Jake asked anxiously. "I want to help Rose." "Well, it's actually pretty simple." Fu replied. "Do you know when Rose usually goes to bed?" "Yeah, sure." Jake said. "Around 10:00." "Then you go into her mind before she falls asleep," Fu Dog said. "Then you'll be there to see the nightmare." "Yo, Fu, thanks!" Jake hugged his doggy friend.

At 9:45, Jake went to bed, his dream charm clutched in his hand. He awoke in the dream corridor, and headed directly torwards Rose's dream door. He knew the way. He'd used it so many times before. He slowly pushed open the door. For a few minutes he waited, then the dream began to take form around him.

"_You will be suitably rewarded, Huntsgirl. Once the American Dragon is slain, you will be a full-fledged member of the huntsclan." "So that's what's going on!" Jake whispered from his vantage point behind a pile of crates. "That's why she's been avoiding talking about it, too."_

On Friday, after school, Jake stopped Rose. "I want you to come to the shop." he told her. "I need to talk to you." When they were at the shop, Jake sat down on the couch, and motioned for Rose to follow suit. "I went into your dream ahead of you last night." Jake said. Rose drew back. "You-you saw my dream, then?" Jake nodded. "Yes, and I think I know why you've been having this nightmare, too." "You do?" Rose asked, hope in her eyes. "You're afraid." Jake said. Rose raised her eyebrows. "Afraid of what?" Jake reached down, and took hold of Rose's right hand. He held it up for both of them to see. "Afraid of this." he indicated her birthmark. "Afraid of what this mark says that you're destined to be." Rose sighed. She knew he was right. That was it, the feeling she couldn't put her finger on: fear. "Rose," Jake stared into his friend's eyes. He pointed to her mark. "This doesn't determine who you are." Then Jake tapped his finger against Rose's heart. "This does." Rose smiled. "You're right, Jake." she said. "I'll try not to worry about it so much."

At school on Monday, Jake seemed happier than Trixie and Spud had seen him in the past week. "Yo, Jakey," Trixie said. "What's up?" Jake grinned. "Rose hasn't had any more nightmares." he said. "Now, things are gonna be better. I can feel it."

_**Don't be so sure, Jake. Okay, so this story was shorter than I'd originally thought it would be. Hopefully the next two will be a little longer.**_


End file.
